Il Mio Amore
by Ileyra
Summary: Hibari adalah seorang pelarian yang terbangun di dalam sebuah gang gelap, kemudian akibat 'kecelakaan' kecil, takdir mempertemukannya dengan Dino, seorang konglomerat yang mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama. Siapa sebenarnya Hibari? AU.
1. Capitolo 1 Siamo Incontra

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, Il Mio Amore © Ileyra

**Avviso: **Soft **Shonen-ai**, a lot of **OOC**, some **OCs**, totally **AU.**

**Appaiamento: **Definitely D18, 6927 with slight 6918 and a hint of G27.

**Ambiente: **Italy

* * *

**Capitolo 1. Siamo Incontra**

_...dan di sanalah takdir mempertemukan kita..._

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah langit yang gelap, seolah-olah baru saja terbakar sampai hangus. Suara gemuruh petir terdengar menggelegar di telinganya, meninggalkan suara dengungan sesaat. Matanya yang perih berkeliling melihat sekitar. Ah, nampaknya ia berada di sebuah celah di antara dua gedung yang tinggi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, laki-laki bersurai hitam itu masih saja terbaring di sana, di atas beton dingin yang kotor. Setetes air jatuh ke wajah dan mengalir dengan lembut lewat pipinya.

_Hujan..._

Dengan menggunakan sisa tenaga terakhir, pria muda itu mencoba berdiri. Ia hampir saja terjatuh bila tangan kanannya tak refleks berpegangan pada sebuah tiang.

_Sakit..._

Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tercabik. Hujan yang cukup deras membasahi semua permukaan kulit pucatnya, membuat lelaki itu sedikit menggigil kedinginan.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Ya, hal yang ia coba lakukan sekarang adalah mengingat kejadian yang ia alami sebelum tergeletak seperti mayat. Tapi sakit kepala yang menusuk-nusuk sama sekali tidak membantu memorinya.

"_Aku akan menemukanmu Kyouya...meski lari ke ujung dunia...atau sembunyi di balik bayang-bayang kegelapan pun, tangan ini akan selalu menjangkaumu. Kau tahu...?"_

"Uukh..." kepalanya berdenyut-denyut saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar jelas di bawah alam sadarnya, seperti sebuah telepati yang berusaha untuk mengambil alih kendali otaknya. Serta merta Hibari bersandar pada salah satu dinding yang dingin dan licin. Kemudian tubuhnya merosot...dan merosot... dan merosot...hingga akhirnya jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangan. Rasa sakitnya tajam sekali.

"_Aku masih bisa melihatmu di sana Kyouya..."_

Hibari mendongak, mendesis pelan ke arah sesuatu yang tak nampak di depannya, "Berisik..."

"_Kau sendirian lagi kan? Kesepian lagi kan?"_

"Apa maumu?!"

Hibari memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Memerintah kakinya untuk pergi dari sana sejauh mungkin. Dan dia bersyukur karena usahanya itu berhasil. Beberapa orang berpayung menjerit kaget saat Hibari tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dari gang sempit dengan keadaan yang berantakan.

"_Lari pun percuma Kyouya..."_

Alih-alih mempedulikan beberapa orang yang memandanginya dengan ketakutan, Hibari memacu kakinya menerobos hujan. Berusaha kabur dari suara-suara samar yang menggaung di benaknya. Suara asing itu terus menerus terdengar ke manapun ia pergi. Seolah-olah ada speaker kecil yang menempel di telinganya. Beberapa kali ia mendengar hinaan, ejekan, kritikan, tak lepas dari caci maki yang pedas.

"Hei! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan!" Seru salah satu pejalan kaki yang secara tak sengaja ditabrak oleh Hibari hingga nyaris terjatuh. Tapi apa pedulinya? Hibari tidak ingin repot-repot kembali dan minta maaf, dia malah mempercepat larinya sebelum timbul masalah.

Hibari berhenti di depan toko kue sambil menarik nafas. Tangan kirinya menempel pada kaca etalase toko untuk tetap menjaga keseimbangannya. Sakit kepala dan suara menjengkelkan itu masih membuntuti, membuatnya frustasi.

"_Kalau berhenti aku bisa menangkapmu, Kyouya..."_

"Berisik!"

Hibari kembali berlari namun tak lama kemudian berhenti lagi karena tenaganya mulai hilang. Tubuhnya merinding, entah karena terlalu lelah atau kedinginan. Ia mulai berjalan tanpa arah sambil memeluk dirinya erat-erat. Langkah yang gontai dan nafas yang terlalu cepat membuat Hibari tak menyadari bahwa ia tengah menyebrangi sebuah jalan raya.

"_Aku masih bisa melihatmu di sana..."_

_Berisik! Kubilang berisik! Bersisik! Berisik! Beri—_

"HEEEI! AWAAASS!"

'CKIIIITT—BRAAAK'

"..."

.

.

.

Hibari membuka mata pelan-pelan.

Benaknya segera terisi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Apa dia sudah mati sekarang? Apa dia sudah berada di alam lain? Barusan ia yakin kalau sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju kencang ke arahnya. Dengan kecepatan seperti itu, direm sekuat apapun mustahil akan berhenti.

Namun ketika ia menoleh, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang keluar dari mobil hitam yang menabrak tong sampah besi sampai penyok dan berlari menghampirinya dengan panik. Kedua tangannya kuat menggenggam lengan Hibari.

"Kau terluka?" tanyanya. Hibari menangkap sosok pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mata emas yang bersinar cemerlang membuatnya yakin kalau dia masih ada di bumi sekarang. Dia masih hidup.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi, tapi Hibari masih diam, terkejut karena suara yang sedari tadi meracuni otaknya itu sudah hilang sekarang, tergantikan oleh suara lembut milik pria di depannya. Hibari hanya sanggup mengangguk pelan sesaat sebelum pandangannya menjadi blur dan kesadarannya mulai lenyap. Tapi tubuhnya yang kehilangan tenaga tak jatuh di atas aspal keras, melainkan ke sebuah pelukan hangat yang entah mengapa, membuatnya merasa aman. Kendati dengan mata tertutup, Hibari masih bisa mendengar suara laki-laki itu berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan.

.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya Hibari membuka mata setelah kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi syukurah, kali ini langit yang cerah menyambutnya, disertai kicauan burung yang bersahut-sahutan. Udara segar keluar masuk dari jendela dengan tirai putih berkibar-kibar di bingkainya. Ahh...panorama yang tipikal di Italy.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu masuk. Hibari bangkit lalu menoleh pelan. Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah original itu—dia orang yang menabraknya kemarin, yah—nyaris menabraknya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"..." Hibari diam. Laki-laki itu memandanginya dengan heran lalu datang menghampirinya sambil menyunggingkan senyum polos.

"Ah, tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat." Katanya. "Namaku Dino."

"..." Hibari masih diam, dan hal ini membuat Dino semakin kebingungan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Hibari mengangguk.

"Kau bisa bicara tidak?"

Hibari mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

"..." Hibari kembali diam, dan kali ini Dino pun diam. _Oh man, _nampaknya ini akan sulit.

"Hibari..." tiba-tiba saja laki-laki yang duduk di tempat tidur itu bergumam pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Hibari Kyouya."

"Ok, emm...Hibari...apa kau punya nomor yang bisa dihubungi? Keluargamu mungkin sudah cemas sekarang." Tanya Dino sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya, siap-siap untuk mencatat nomer.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga..."

"Oh? Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Hibari tak menjawab, matanya menyipit memandangi selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Sementara kedua tangannya mengepal. Dino yang melihat reaksi itu mulai mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Hibari mungkin memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan 'keluarga'. Mungkin juga ia baru saja kabur dari keluarganya.

"Baiklah, maaf." Sahut Dino sambil memasukkan HP ke dalam saku celananya. "Kalau begitu—aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumahmu."

"Aku juga tidak punya rumah..."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak punya apapun."

Tidak punya keluarga dan tidak punya punya rumah? Apa dia gelandangan? Tapi—rasanya mustahil.

"...Kau serius?"

Hibari men-_death glare _Dino dan hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya yakin.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu kita sarapan dulu, kau lapar kan?"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hibari yang masih mengenakan piyama kebesaran duduk di meja makan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dino menyuguhkan sepiring pancake panas padanya. Ah, aromanya sedap, membuat Hibari sadar bahwa ternyata ia memang sedang lapar.

"Mau teh, kopi, atau susu?" tanya Dino bak seorang pelayan.

"Teh."

"Baiklah."

Selesai menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir Hibari, Dino mengambil tempat duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Jadi, kemarin kau kenapa?" tanya Dino sambil melahap pancake dalam suapan besar. Mulutnya langsung saja terisi penuh.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hibari sambil menyeruput teh di depannya. "Hanya terlibat perkelahian biasa."

"Owh." Dino mengangguk mengerti sambil terus menghabiskan sarapannya. Sementara Hibari yang makan dengan anggun memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan. Rumah ini cukup luas sebenarnya, dan daripada disebut rumah, bangunan bak kastil ini lebih cocok disebut mansion. Berbagai furniture mewah mendominasi setiap rungan sehingga memberi kesan kalau Dino adalah orang kaya.

Terlalu kaya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Hibari.

"Yap."

"Di rumah seluas ini?"

"Yah."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sesaat sampai Dino menghabiskan kopinya dalam sekali teguk.

"Omong-omong tadi kau biang kau tidak punya rumah, kan? Kalau mau, kau boleh tinggal di sini bersamaku." Kata Dino sambil tersenyum. Hibari mengalihkan pandangan dari potongan terakhir pancake-nya dan menatap Dino dengan curiga.

"Kau mengizinkan orang asing sepertiku tinggal bersamamu?"

"Ya, habis kalau sendirian agak sepi juga sih..."

"Aku bisa saja merampok rumah ini, atau membunuhmu, lalu membawa kabur semua hartamu."

Dino tertawa.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Mata Hibari memicing dan menatap tajam Dino, hanya menatap, bukan _death glare_. "Kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau aku tidak akan melakukannya? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku."

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kalau kau berniat mengambil hartaku, pasti sudah kau lakukan dari tadi, Hibari." Jawab Dino sambil senyam-senyum.

"... Jangan panggil aku dengan nama margaku." Jelas Hibari sambil melahap suapan terakhirnya.

"Kenapa?"

Hibari mengeluarkan _death glare_.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu—Kyouya?"

Hibari mengangguk.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaranku?" tanya Dino. "Kalau kau menolak, aku terpaksa menyerahkanmu ke kantor polisi."

Alis Hibari mengerut. Ia tak percaya karena si pirang itu menawarinya tempat tinggal begitu saja tapi mendengar kata 'kantor polisi' membuat otot-ototnya menegang. Lagipula ia tak memiliki pilihan lain, masih untung ada yang mau menampungnya. Kalau ia melewatkan kesempatan ini, maka ia terpaksa harus melawan nasib dengan menggelandang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara waktu."

"Kenapa hanya sementara? Kalau Kyouya, selamanya pun boleh."

Hibari mengangkat wajah untuk menatap mata emas Dino. Sang Italian itu benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh memintanya untuk tinggal bersama. Kalau untuk sementara sih wajar. Tapi selamanya? Kok malah Hibari yang jadi curiga yah?

"Tadi siapa namamu?" tanya Hibari.

"Dino. Dino Cavallone."

_Dino..._

Hibari mengulang nama itu dalam hati. Nama yang mudah diingat dan mudah diucapkan.

Dino diam memperhatikan Hibari yang masih kusut dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, aku seperti memungut anak kucing yang tersesat—"

"..."

"—dan aku memeliharanya di rumahku sekarang," lanjut Dino.

"Aku bukan peliharaan!" geram Hibari. Dino tertawa pelan sambil nyengir. Apa-apaan cowok pirang itu? Kalau ternyata alasan mengapa Dino mempersilakan Hibari untuk tinggal bersamanya adalah karena ia menganggap bahwa Hibari itu hewan peliharaan, sepertinya Hibari lebih rela untuk hidup menggelandang.

"Ah, tentu saja bukan." Dino cepat-cepat menyanggah begitu ia menangkap sinyal-sinyal maut dari tatapan tajam Hibari. "Hanya saja—saat aku melihatmu tak sadarkan diri, kau terlihat seperti sedang kesepian."

"Aku tidak kesepian, aku hanya tidak ingin berada di antara kumpulan orang."

"Oh..."

Hibari tidak merespon dan Dino pun kembali diam. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat tanpa obrolan, Dino bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil piring bekas sarapan mereka berdua. "Sekarang kau mandilah, aku akan mengajakmu ke luar."

"Ke mana?"

"Membelikanmu pakaian, kau akan tinggal di rumahku, tidak mungkin kau akan memakai bajuku terus-terusan kan?" tanya Dino. Setelah itu ia pergi sambil membawa piring dan cangkir kotor.

Hibari memperhatikan sosoknya dari belakang. Sosok Dino yang tinggi dan kokoh. Ia melihat berbagai figur dari punggungnya. Figur seorang kakak, seorang saudara, seorang sahabat—dan seorang pelindung yang bisa diandalkan. Namun yang paling membedakan Dino dari semua orang adalah sikapnya yang dewasa, bahkan ketika menghadapi perilaku egois Hibari. Tanpa sadar pandangan Hibari melembut, lalu ia bergumam pelan.

"Semoga saja...dia bisa menerimaku."

Dino menoleh, "kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyouya?"

"Ya," sahut Hibari sambil berdiri. "Di mana kamar mandinya?"

* * *

**Siamo Incontra ** : Kita bertemu

Khusus fic ini Ley pengen banget banyak pake bahasa Italy, ya soalnya latarnya aja udah di Italy gtu kan? Tadinya mau dipublish besok, taunya udah selesei sekarang, yo wess...Ley Publish...^^

Minta reviewnya yah? Yah? Yah? X3


	2. Capitolo 2 Tonfa e Violino

**Caro lettore**: Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatanku meng-UD chapter 2, silakan salahkan editorku yang lama balas email *dimutilasi Chel* . Tapi akhirnya berhasil UD juga, walau agak lama.

**Grazie**: Nakyo Hibasawa, Ruicchi Arisawa, Cleisthen Steve, Marionette-M, Kurea Cavallone, Rst, Rouvrir Fleur, Rheinny del Zialiony, dan Tachikawa Yuzuki yang telah memberikan review-review berharga. Senang sekali ternyata fic-ku dapat begitu banyak sambutan ^^ tetap jadi pembaca setiaku yah ehehe..

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, Il Mio Amore © Ileyra collab with Chel di Cieli

* * *

**Capitolo 2. Tonfa e Violino**

_...benda pemberiannya yang paling kusayangi..._

* * *

Dino memacu motornya ke arah keramaian kota di Palermo dengan kecepatan konstan, tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak terlalu lambat, sementara Hibari duduk tepat di belakang Dino sambil tengok kanan-kiri, entah apa yang membuat kota itu terlihat menarik di matanya, walau sebenarnya dia tidak suka keramaian.

"Berpegangan!" ucap Dino, suaranya tidak terlalu jelas karena terhalang helm.

"Apa?"

Dino tidak menyahut, tangan kirinya langsung saja menarik lengan kiri Hibari dan memaksa lelaki itu untuk berpegangan pada pinggangnya. Setelah itu ia mempercepat kecepatan hingga mereka tiba di depan sebuah toko pakaian yang besar.

"Haaah, sudah lama aku tidak mengendarai motor!" ujar Dino seraya melepas helm. Hibari juga melepas helmnya dan segera turun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa . Sebenarnya sih, mereka berniat pergi dengan mobil, tapi karena mobil sedan Dino penyok di bagian depan dan sedang di- _service _akibat menabrak tempat sampah, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi naik motor sport.

"Ayo masuk Kyouya!" seru Dino.

"Tidak usah memerintahku," sahut Hibari. Suara kerincing bel berbunyi saat Dino membuka pintu.

"Wah wah, siapa ini yang datang?" sambut seorang penjaga toko sambil menghampiri Dino dan memberinya pelukan bersahabat yang singkat. "Lama tak jumpa, Dino!"

"Halo Ivan." Sahut Dino sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, biar kutebak, membeli jaket lagi?" terka Ivan.

"Oh bukan, aku ingin mecarikan baju untuknya." Jawab Dino sambil melirik Hibari. Laki-laki kurus yang sudah tua itu menengok ke arah Hibari sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Siapa dia? Adik?"

"Teman, mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal di rumahku." Jawab Dino. Ivan bergumam "Oh" pelan sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kalau begitu kemari nak, biar kuperlihatkan pakaian yang sesuai untukmu." Tanpa persetujuan Hibari, Ivan langsung main tarik saja dan menyeretnya ke jajaran pakaian untuk laki-laki. Hibari sempat mendelik ke arah Dino dengan tatapan sinis namun Dino hanya bisa tersenyum canggung melihat 'teman' barunya itu dipilihkan berbagai pakaian, dari yang kasual seperti kaos dan kemeja sampai yang _extraordinary _seperti mantel berbulu dan jubah panjangsemuanya ada.

Tiga jam kemudian, akhirnya Hibari membeli 10 stel kemeja, 17 kaos, 31 celana jeans, seperangkat pakaian dalam beserta boxer secukupnya, dua buah topi, 4 buah dasi, 2 stel baju formal, 4 stel piyama, 3 buah jaket, 2 buah sweater musim dingin, 1 buah syal rajutan, dan beberapa kaos kaki. Sebenarnya selera berpakaian Hibari tidak ada yang istimewa, dia hanya ingin mengenakan baju sederhana yang nyaman, karena itu tidak sulit untuk memilihkannya pakaian yang cocok. Tapi khusus untuk seperangkat pakaian dalam, Dino yang memilihkannya. Alasannya sih karena Dino punya merek langganan yang terjamin nyaman digunakan.

"Nanti tolong antarkan kerumahku, ya. Aku pakai motor, jadi agak repot bawanya." Kata Dino sambil membayar semua pakaian yang ia beli.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tenang saja. Sore ini Antonnio akan segera mengantarnya."

Sehabis itu mereka berdua keluar dari toko dan menuju motor yang terparkir.

"Setelah ini kita ke toko sepatu." Ujar Dino. Kali ini Hibari menurut saja. Tak lama kemudian berhentilah mereka di sebuah toko sepatu yang cukup ramai pelanggannya, tak jauh dari toko pakaian yang barusan.

"Oh! Dino! Tumben ke sini?" sapa si penjaga toko. Nampaknya Dino benar-benar orang populer.

"Ya Fernando, aku mau membelikan sepatu untuknya."

Laki-laki jangkung bernama Fernando itu pun kemudian mulai memilihkan Hibari sepatu, memberinya sugesti dengan produk keluaran terbaru atau berkonsultasi tentang beberapa merek yang sudah terkenal . Kali ini mereka hanya butuh waktu sejam untuk mendapat sepatu yang cocok dengan selera Hibari. Sebenarnya sih, kalau saja Fernando tidak mempromosikan sepatu-sepatu abal lainya, Hibari pasti sudah selesai dari tadi.

"Nanti antarkan ke rumahku ya." Kata Dino seraya membayar barang beliannya. Fernando menyanggupi.

"Sekarang, ayo kita makan siang!" ajak Dino. Mereka pun mampir ke sebuah restoran Itali berbintang lima. Kehidupan Dino benar-benar dikelilingi kemewahan, padahal penampilannya tidak seperti kebanyakan orang kaya pada umumnya. Style-nya yang sangat simple menyamarkan statusnya sebagai seorang milyader, tapi justru itulah yang membuat Hibari cukup nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Lewat makan siang bersama, Dino mempelajari banyak hal tentang Hibari. Dia hanya perlu memberinya sebuah pertanyaan dan Hibari akan menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi Dino perlu berhati-hati untuk memberinya pertanyaan, salah-salah, tatapan _death glare _lah yang akan menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak suka sayuran?" tanya Dino ketika melihat Hibari menyingkirkan beberapa sayuran di piringnya.

"Aku bukan herbivore."

Dino tertawa pelan. Cukup mudah untuk mengetahui pola pikir dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang dimilikinya, namun misteri mengenai siapa sebenarnya Hibari membuatnya semakin menarik.

Usai makan siang, mereka langsung keluar dan menuju ke tempat parkir.

"Nah, setelah ini, ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi Kyouya?" tanya Dino sambil menstarter motornya, tapi tak ada jawaban dari Hibari, "Kyouya?" Dino menoleh dan melihat Hibari sedang berdiri mematung menghadap ke sebrang jalan. Di sebrang jalan terdapat sebuah toko asing yang bahkan belum pernah Dino masuki sebelumnya. Melihat Hibari bergeming menatap lurus toko itu, Dino pun turun dari motor dan menghampirinya.

"Kau ingin ke sana?" tanya Dino. Hibari menoleh, ia tak menjawab tapi Dino tahu itu artinya 'ya'. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

Dino menarik tangan kiri Kyouya dan memeganginya saat menyebrang jalan raya.

"Aku bisa menyebrang sendiri!" geram Hibari sambil menarik tangan kirinya kembali.

"Ah, baiklah."

Toko dengan tulisan aneh yang menjeblag di etalasae itu sebenarnya adalah toko alat musik. Ya, terlihat jelas karena pajangannya berupa beberapa biola, gitar, ukulele, dan sebuah cello besar.

"Selamat datang." Sambut sang penjaga toko, seorang wanita dewasa yang sedang merokok. Wanita itu memperhatikan Dino dan Hibari bergantian kemudian berkata pelan setelah menghembuskan asap, "Pelanggan baru ya? Cari apa?"

"Oh, tidak...kami hanya lihat-lihat dulu." Sahut Dino canggung. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan kemudian duduk di sudut sofa. Sementara Dino dan Hibari melihat-lihat semua barang yang ada di sana.

Banyak sekali instrumen musik berdawai yang terpajang di dinding berwall paper ungu itu, tapi yang paling mendominan sepertinya biola dan cello. Jenis, ukuran, bentuk, dan warnanya, semua berbeda-beda.

Hibari menyentuh beberapa biola, sensasi yang asing. Wajar saja, karena dia memang belum pernah menyentuh alat musik sekali pun. Saat ia mendongak ke atas, sesuatu yang mengkilap begitu menarik perhatianya. Sebuah biola klasik berwarna cokelat karamel tergantung di atas, terpisah dari biola-biola lain.

"Kau punya mata yang bagus, anak laki-laki yang di sana." Ujar si penjaga toko sambil bangkit dari sofa. Hibari dan Dino menoleh bersamaan. "Itu adalah biola Stradivarius."

"Stradivarius?" tanya Dino sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, jelas sekali ia kebingungan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Itu biola terkenal di dunia. Harganya selangit."

Dino menggeleng.

"Wajar saja kalau orang awam sepertimu tidak tahu tentang biola Stradivarius." Wanita itu kemudian menurunkan biola yang terlihat mewah dan gemerlapan lalu memberikannya pada Hibari. "Biola Stradivarius katanya memiliki musik indah yang istimewa dan tidak tertandingi."

"Oh ya?" Dino memperhatikan biola itu lekat-lekat. Apa bedanya dengan biola biasa? Senarnya sama banyak, sama-sama terbuat dari kayu, sama-sama digesek.

"Stradivarius juga memiliki misteri yang sampai sekarang belum terpecahkan, kau tahu?" kata si penjaga sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Dino menggeleng lagi, sementara Hibari hanya diam memperhatikan biola di tangannya. "Katanya, kalau ada seseorang yang memainkan lagu sendu menggunakan Stradivarius, para pendengarnya akan bunuh diri lho."

"Eh?"

"Yah, itu hanya mitos." Sahut si penjaga kemudian menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap lagi, "Kalau mau silakan coba sendiri, tertarik membeli?"

Dino dan Hibari bertukar pandang.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" teriak Dino sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa mewah di ruang depan ketika mereka tiba di rumah. "Aku menghabiskan uang tabunganku selama enam tahun hanya untuk membeli sebuah biola?!" Dino bangkit, tidur lagi, bangkit lagi, tidur lagi, terus begitu berulang-ulang sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang selalu berantakan, lagaknya sudah seperti orang stres karena banyak hutang.

"_Berapa harganya?" tanya Dino sambil merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan dompet._

"_175.439 Euro."_

_Mata Dino terbelalak, "Berapa?" pekiknya._

"_175.439 Euro." Ulang si penjaga. "Pas. Tidak ada tawar-menawar, tidak ada cicil-menyicil, tidak ada hutang-mengutang."_

"_Ka-kalau begitu tidak jadi deh..." kata Dino sambil memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke dalam saku celana._

"_Hmm, tapi sepertinya temanmu tertarik membeli tuh."_

_Dino melirik Hibari yang terus menatapi biola yang masih berada di tangannya itu, lama sekali. Pandangannya tidak lepas dan ia tidak berkedip sekalipun. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Dino sehingga mata mereka bertemu._

"Kau yang memutuskan untuk membelinya." Kata-kata Hibari membuyarkan lamunan panjang Dino.

Dino menghela nafas panjang. "Itu karena kau menatapku dengan pandangan mata yang memelas. Mana bisa aku menolaknya?"

Hibari menyeringai untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia datang ke rumah Dino. Kemudian sambil memeluk Stradivarius erat-erat , ia mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikan lelaki pirang itu sebentar.

"Lagi pula, aku juga tidak tahu kalau biola Stradivarius itu asli atau palsu." Keluh Dino seraya mengusap wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu coba saja." Kata Hibari sambil menyodorkan Stradivarius. "Mainkan lagu sendu, kalau aku bunuh diri berarti asli."

"Aku tidak bisa main biola, kau saja yang main."

"Aku juga tidak bisa main biola."

"..."

"..."

"J-Jadi, aku membeli biola tapi tak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa memainkannya?" tanya Dino ngeri.

Hibari dengan teganya mengangguk tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Bagus!" teriak Dino lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar stres. "Huwaa! Kakeeek! Maafkan cucumu yang boros dan bodoh ini!"

"Hei, kau punya buku panduan untuk berlatih biola?" tanya Hibari.

Dino berpikir sebentar. "Ada, kalau tidak salah di lantai 2, di ruang kerjaku. Kau saja yang cari, aku capek sekali."

"..."

Hibari meletakkan Stradivarius di atas meja kemudian berjalan ke arah tangga. Lantai dua rumah Dino ternyata sama luasnya dengan lantai satu, berpuluh-puluh pintu berjejer rapi di lorong terang berkarpet merah. Seperti hotel saja. Untuk apa dia memiliki rumah dengan banyak kamar padahal ia tinggal sendiri?

Hibari melangkah ke pintu yang pertama. Terkunci.

Kemudian pintu yang ke dua. Kamar tidur biasa.

Kemudian dia menuju ke pintu ketiga yang letaknya agak jauh. Toilet yang fantastis.

Dan sekarang dia sampai di pintu yang keempat.

"..."

Ruangan nomer 4 berisi berbagai macam keperluan _martial arts_ dan senjata. Tombak, pedang, pistol, perisai, gada, dan lain-lain tersimpan rapi menurut kategorinya. Hibari masuk begitu saja dan menjelajahi ruangan itu dari ujung ke ujung kemudian mengambil sebuah pedang panjang dan mencoba memainkannya.

"Boleh juga." Komentar Hibari.

'TRAAK'

Tanpa sengaja mata pedangnya mengenai salah satu kaki rak tempat penyimpanan perisai.

'BRAAAAK' 'PRAAANG' 'KLONTAANG KLONTANG'

Hibari segera menyimpan pedang itu ke tempat semula dan membiarkan perisai-perisai yang jatuh tergeletak di lantai begitu saja, berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Saat ia baru akan pergi, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengkilat tergeletak di atas meja, dilindungi oleh kotak kaca yang tebal.

Hibari menatap benda itu dalam-dalam, sepasang tonfa perak yang bersinar terkena cahaya matahari senja begitu menarik perhatiannya. Dia membuka kotak kaca yang tebal dan meraih tonfa itu, menggenggamnya dengan erat lalu dimainkannya dengan lihai.

"Wao, lumayan." Komentar Hibari sambil terus mengayunkan tonfanya ke udara.

"Yeah, lumayan."

Hibari terhenti sekejap dan menoleh saat sebuah suara terdengar jelas di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hibari nyolot.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," sahut Dino. Matanya berkeliling lalu ia menghela napas memperhatikan beberapa perisainya tergeletak di lantai. Oh, sepertinya itu penyebab suara gaduh barusan. "Kupikir kau mencari buku panduan bermain biola, tapi malah nyasar di sini dan menghancurkan rak perisaiku."

"..."

Dino berjalan mendekati Hibari. Sebuah senyuman tulus tersungging di bibirnya. "Tapi permainan tonfamu tadi cukup bagus, kau pernah memakai tonfa sebelumnya?"

"Dulu saat aku masih kecil aku pernah diajari beberapa teknik dasarnya."

"Oh ya?" Senyum Dino melebar. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah cambuk yang tergantung di dinding. "Bagaimana kalau aku menguji teknik dasarmu itu?"

Hibari tersenyum tipis dengan sombongnya, lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung saja ia maju menyerang Dino. Untung saja Dino punya reflkes yang bagus hingga ia sempat mengelak.

"Woah, kau ini tidak sabaran."

Hibari tidak berkomentar dan maju lagi menyerang Dino, kali ini Dino pun mulai membalas setiap serangan yang dilancarkan Hibari. Mereka terus beradu kekuatan di ruang penyimpanan senjata itu hingga menjelang malam. Pada akhirnya, Hibari tidak pernah mencapai ruang kerja Dino untuk mengambil buku panduan yang ia cari.

.

.

.

"Hei, baju-baju dan sepatumu sudah diantarkan." Kata Dino saat Hibari baru selesai mandi. "Aku sudah meletakkan semuanya di lemari kamarmu."

Bukannya berterima kasih, Hibari malah bergumam, "Hmm" sambil mengangguk pelan. Dia segera memakai piyama di kamarnya, lalu duduk di tempat tidur dan memperhatikan stradivarius serta tonfanya yang berada di meja dekat jendela.

"..."

Hibari tersenyum. Kedua benda itu benar-benar menyimpan sesuatu yang menarik.

.

.

.

"Kyouya, kau mau makan ma—eh?"

Saat Dino membuka kamar Hibari untuk mengajaknya makan malam di luar, ia melihat sosok Hibari yang tertidur sambil memeluk biola dan tonfanya.

Dino tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat sembari menyelimutinya dengan selimut. "Dasar anak ini." Dia berhenti untuk memandangi Hibari sejenak.

_...Wajahnya kalau sedang tidur beda sekali._

Entah atas dorongan apa, laki-laki pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium rambut Hibari yang masih agak basah sambil berbisik, "_Buona notte, _Kyouya."

* * *

**Tonfa e Violino** (Tonfa dan Biola)

**Buona notte** (Selamat malam)

175.439 Euro = kurang lebih 2 Milyar

Stradivarius: Biola legendaris ciptaan Antonio Stradivari pada tahun 1644. Hanya ada 100 buah di dunia, dan misteri yang kusebutkan diatas tadi itu sungguhan lho.

Oke, makasih telah baca sampai akhir ^^ chap.3 bakal release lusa, udah janji sama editornya jadi gak akan telat... heheh..

Arrivederci...


	3. Capitolo 3 Il Segreto di Dino

**Caro Lettore: **Oke, Q tahu ini namanya ingkar janji, tapi maaf sekali, sebenarnya Q niat mau publish loh, lusa setelah publish chapter 2, tapi mata kiriQ tiba-tiba merah (banget). Q kira cuma gara-gara kurang tidur, tapi pas diperiksa ke dokter ternyata Q terkena radang mata yang mengharuskanQ menjauhi hiburan favorit seperti TV, laptop, dan HP (hiks kesiksa banget deh TT_TT) dan gara2 Q bandel, diam-diam pake laptop di tengah malam, nular deh ke mata kanan, duh, sharingan nya lengkap sudah... ribet banget, gak boleh nangis (padahal perih!) gak boleh digaruk (padahal gatel banget!) gak boleh liat cowok cakep (soalnya cowok cakep itu aura nya silau dan bikin mataQ perih juga XD) *plak* (author-nya sarap!)... Jadi...m(_ _)m mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! Hontou ni gomenasaaaaaai~

**Grazie: **Rst, Rheinny del Zialiony, Kamikaze Rein, Rui Arisawa, Rouvrir Fleur, Kurea Cavallone, Marionette-M, NadeshikoLachrymose, dan Cleisthen Steve, terima kasih telah menyumbangkan review kalian di chapter 2 ^^v

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira, Il Mio Amore © Ileyra collab with Chel di Cieli

* * *

**Capitolo 3. Il Segreto di Dino**

..._aku ingin mengetahui semua yang ia miliki..._

* * *

"Kyouya, bangun!"

Hibari membuka mata saat ia merasa tubuhnya diguncang-guncang dengan lembut oleh seseorang. Namun rasa kantuk yang hebat membuatnya berkelit dan bangun hanya untuk menarik selimutnya kemudian kembali tidur.

"Kyouya, jangan begitu! Ayo sarapan dulu!" Kata Dino sambil mencoba untuk membangunkannya sekali lagi. Namun melihat bahwa Hibari tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, maka ia pun menarik selimutnya secara paksa. "Ayo Kyouya! Nanti aku terlambat kerja!"

'Whuuus'

Sensasi dingin pun langsung menyerang tubuh Hibari, sehingga mau tak mau akhirnya ia harus bangun juga. Dengan pandangan setengah sadar dan nyawa yang belum kembali seutuhnya, Hibari melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pukul setengah enam.

"Kau menyuruhku sarapan di pagi buta seperti ini?" tanya Hibari, dia ingin sekali memperlihatkan _death glare-_nya namun sayang, matanya masih terasa ngantuk sekali.

"Apa boleh buat, aku harus pergi sebelum jam tujuh." Ucap Dino seraya membuka tirai jendela. Semburat cahaya fajar samar-samar terlihat di ufuk timur. Dino membuka daun jendela dan menghirup kesegaran udara di puncak bukit Italy, "Aaaah...segar sekali pagi ini!" serunya sembari mengangkat kedua lengan dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar. Namun saat ia berbalik, Hibari masih juga tertidur dengan bergulung di selimutnya yang tebal.

"Kyouya, kubilang bangun! Hei!" Sekali lagi, Dino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hibari, kali ini agak keras, tapi lelaki itu masih bergeming. Merasa sia-sia akan usahanya, Dino pun tak punya cara lain selain mengangkat tubuh Hibari beserta selimutnya kemudian membawanya ke kamar mandi secara paksa.

"Turunkan aku Cavallone!" teriak Hibari sambil berontak.

"Nah, kau sudah bangun sekarang?" Dino pun menurunkan Hibari di dalam bathtub, kemudian membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. "Sekarang kau harus mandi!"

"Lepaskan bodoh! Aku bisa membuka pakaianku sendiri!" teriaknya. Sedikit rona merah terlihat di pipi pucat pria muda itu.

"Tapi kalau sama Kyouya, nanti jadi lama..."

"Aku bisa membukanya!"

'PLETAAK'

Satu bebek karet plastik sukses membentur hidung Dino, kemudian disusul botol shampoo, botol bath foam, botol pengharum ruangan...

"Keluar!" raung Hibari sambil mengangkat sebuah botol wine (yang sering diminum Dino saat berendam) tinggi-tinggi.

"WAAAA! Oke, oke! Aku keluar!"

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi itu lagi-lagi berlangsung sepi. Jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi lewat delapan menit, namun mood Hibari sudah memburuk. Ia menyantap sarapannya tanpa melirik Dino meskipun lelaki Italia itu mencoba memanggil namanya.

"Kyouya, nanti aku akan pulang malam, jadi kalau mau makan, ambillah apapun yang kau mau di kulkas," kata Dino. Hibari tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, dan ruang makan yang luas itu pun kembali sepi untuk beberapa menit.

"Kalau kau mau keluar, jangan lupa kunci pintu, ok?" Kata Dino lagi. Hibari lagi-lagi tidak menggubrisnya, sementara Dino terus memberinya nasehat, "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa hubungi nomerku, lihat saja di buku kontak di sebelah telepon."

Sepi lagi.

"Kalau kau mau ber—"

"Kalau kau mau berangkat kerja, pergi saja! Aku bukan anak kecil yang masih harus kau beri peringatan!" potong Hibari sambil meletakkan sendok garpunya (dengan keras).

"Hmm, baiklah..." Bukannya tersinggung, Dino malah tersenyum senang karena ternyata sedari tadi Hibari mendengarkan semua perkataannya, "Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Hibari singkat. Ia mengambil secangkir teh hangat di samping piringnya, dan dalam satu tegukan panjang, habislah sudah.

Jam tujuh kurang sepuluh, Dino pun hendak berangkat kerja, ia berpamitan pada Hibari di teras depan rumahnya (yang juga luas).

"Ini kunci rumah, jangan biarkan siapapun yang tidak kau kenal masuk ke rumah ini," pesan Dino sambil memberikan kunci rumah pada Hibari.

Hibari memperhatikan penampilan Dino dari atas sampai bawah, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan perubahan apapun dengan penampilan kasual ketika Dino berada di rumah: jaket dengan tudung berbulu, kaos polo tak berkerah, celana gombrang—selain itu Dino tak membawa apapun, hanya kunci motor dan dompet yang ia simpan di salah satu saku celananya.

"Kau akan berangkat kerja dengan penampilan seperti itu?" tanya Hibari keheranan.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kau ini kerja apa?"

Dino terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab sambil nyengir, "Rahasia—"

'BLAAM'

Daun pintu rumah Dino yang bercat putih lily itu ditutup dengan keras hingga membuat sebuah pot tanaman yang terpajang tak jauh dari sana jatuh terguling.

"Dasar Kyouya, ternyata kalau ngambek dia mudah sekali merusak barang—" keluh Dino seraya membetulkan pot yang jatuh ke tempatnya semula, "Yah, tapi kalau tidak begitu pasti tidak seru—" ujarnya riang. Dino pun berangkat kerja sementara Hibari yang ditinggal sendirian dan tak tahu mesti berbuat apa hanya bisa melamun di sofa ruang depan.

_Si bodoh itu, pagi-pagi sudah membuatku kesal dua kali—_gerutu Hibari dalam hati. Ia lupa sama sekali bahwa orang bodoh itulah yang memberinya tempat tinggal. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia benci sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia.

_Memang apa pekerjaannya sampai dia harus menyembunyikannnya segala? Pengedar narkoba? Dokter malpraktek?_

Semakin ia memikirkan pekerjaan Dino, semakin ia dibuatnya kesal, karena itu Hibari memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan berlatih biola. Tapi baru saja kakinya melangkah empat kali, sebuah telepon yang berada di samping sofa yang didudukinya tadi tiba-tiba berdering. Dilema segera saja memenuhi pikirannya, haruskah ia mengangkat telepon? Atau dibiarkan saja?

_Mungkin dia ketinggalan sesuatu—_pikir Hibari. Ia pun menghampiri telepon itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo, boss?" jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

_...boss?_

"Boss, sekarang sudah pukul tujuh, kenapa belum berangkat juga?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau cari laki-laki pirang itu, dia sudah pergi!" jawab Hibari.

"Eh? Siapa ini?" Suara itu terdengar sedikit panik.

"...Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Hibari lagi kemudian ia menutup telepon dengan kasar. Baru saja Hibari berbalik untuk pergi ke kamarnya, telepon kembali berdering. Hibari sebenarnya enggan sekali mengangkat telepon itu untuk yang ke dua kalinya, tapi suara bising yang ditimbulkannya benar-benar berisik.

"Halo?" sapa Hibari ketus.

"Siapa kau? Katakan di mana boss!" teriak seseorang. Suara yang sama.

"Mati!" geram Hibari, dan ditutuplah telepon itu dengan kasar sekali lagi. Tapi untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, telepon antik bercorak cokelat tua itu berdering lagi. Hibari benar-benar merasa sangat terganggu sekarang, maka kali ini ia tidak menjawab, melainkan mencabut kabelnya hingga suara bising itu pun akhirnya berhenti.

"Ck, rumah ini berisik sekali..." dengus Hibari sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan kata-kata orang asing tadi dan membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

_Tadi dia memanggil Dino 'boss'?_ Memangnya dia kerja apa?—Pikir Hibari.

_Masa benar-benar pengedar ganja?_

.

.

.

"Kyouya, aku pulang!" seru Dino. Hibari tidak menyahut meski ia tepat berada di sofa depan sambil membaca buku panduan bermain biola. Dino berjalan menghampirinya seraya melepas jaket kemudian duduk di sebelah Hibari, "Baca apa?"

Hibari memperlihatkan sampul depan buku yang dibacanya pada Dino tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lalu kembali terpaku pada buku tersebut. Sementara Dino terus memperhatikan ekspresi serius pada wajah Hibari sampai ia merasa risih.

"Kau ini menunggu untuk kubunuh?" tanya Hibari dengan intonasi datar sambil menutup buku bercover tebal itu.

"Tidak, aku—emm—menunggu perhatian darimu." Jawab Dino senyam-senyum. Hibari diam, membalas senyumnya, kemudian—

'BUUUK'

Lemparan maut dari Hibari Kyouya berhasil mengenai permukaan wajah sang Don Cavallone hingga ia merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya (yang nyaris mimisan). Aw, Dino baru tahu kalau dilempar dengan buku bisa sesakit itu.

"K-Kau kejam sekali, Kyouya!" rintih Dino.

"Kau bilang mau perhatianku, sekarang setelah kau dapatkan masih juga mengeluh."

"Maksudku bukan perhatian seperti itu, memangnya kau tidak bisa kalau sedikit lebih—"

"Lebih apa?"

"—lembut?"

"Tidak." jawab Hibari, pelan namun tegas.

"Hei, hei! Apa itu balasan bagi orang yang sudah membelikanmu baju dan biola yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu membelikannya."

"..."

—_iya sih_...

"Tadi pagi ada telepon untukmu."

"Oh? Dari siapa?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Hibari enteng sambil memungut buku yang ia lempar.

"Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya?"

"Dia hanya bilang, 'boss, sekarang sudah jam tujuh pagi, bla-bla-bla' begitu.."

"Oooh, itu pasti Romario."

"Siapa Romario?"

Dino terlihat sedikit terkejut, singkat namun Hibari menyadarinya.

_Aduh, aku keceplosan..._

"Emm, Romario itu err...pamanku! Yah, pamanku dari desa tetangga yang punya selera humor buruk hahaha!"

Mata Hibari yang sipit langsung memicing curiga. Sebodoh apapun dia, mana mungkin seorang paman memanggil keponakannya dengan sebutan 'boss'. Apa Dino bermaksud menipu dirinya? Tapi meski Hibari bertanya pun, Dino pasti akan mengelak lagi. Sepertinya tak ada jalan lain selain mencari tahu sendiri.

"Kyouya, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Dino ketika Hibari beranjak dari kursi.

"Tidur."

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Baiklah..."

Hibari tidak menyahut dan pergi ke kamarnya, ia meletakkan buku di atas meja di samping biola lalu tiduran di tempat tidur sambil memandangi langit-langit bercat putih yang berhiaskan relief emas di setiap sisinya. Tadi Hibari memang bilang kalau ia akan tidur tapi sebenarnya Hibari tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali, ambang pikirannya masih dipenuhi misteri tentang pekerjaan Dino.

Hibari membetulkan posisi tidurnya ke sebelah kiri dan mencoba menutup mata. Sementara otaknya masih terus bekerja memikirkan cara-cara untuk mengungkap rahasia itu. Rumah Dino agak jauh dari penduduk lainnya, ia tidak memiliki tetangga untuk ditanya. Satu-satunya petunjuk adalah nama Romario, tapi ada berapa Romario di Italy?

Oh! Mungkin kalau ia melihat daftar kontak di buku telepon, dia bisa menghubungi orang yang bernama Romario itu.

Hibari segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan terburu-buru ke arah pintu kamar, tapi langkahnya terhenti tepat saat ia memegang kenop pintu.

_Jangan, aku sudah terlanjur bilang mau tidur, kalau tiba-tiba keluar dan mencari nama orang di buku kontak, nanti malah dia yang curiga—_pikir Hibari.

_Sepertinya aku harus menunggu sampai besok._

"Benar, besok aku akan ke sana lagi." Suara Dino samar-samar terdengar di balik pintu. Hibari mengintipnya dari lubang kunci yang sempit. Tidak kelihatan, tapi sepertinya Dino sedang menelepon seseorang. Hibari mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit sehingga menimbulkan celah yang cukup untuk mengintip Dino.

"Ya, aku mengerti...Ah! Jangan! Tidak usah menjemputku...Akan kuusahakan untuk tidak terlambat lagi."

Dino memang sedang menelpon seseorang lewat HP-nya.

"Nanti Kyouya akan curiga kalau kau datang, sebaiknya tidak usah, ya...benar...Oh ya Romario, boleh aku minta tolong? Mulai besok, biasakanlah untuk memanggilku Dino...tidak usah, cukup panggil nama saja...benar...ya, besok akan kujelaskan, aku harus menandatangani setumpuk surat sekarang. Selamat malam..."

Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai. Dino menyimpan HP-nya ke dalam saku celana lalu berbalik menghampiri kamar Hibari. Hibari yang sadar bahwa Dino sedang berjalan ke arahnya buru-buru naik ke kasur lalu berbaring sambil pura-pura tidur.

"Ya ampun, saking ngantuknya kau sampai lupa mematikan lampu ya Kyouya?" tanya Dino.

_Bukan bodoh! Saking paniknya aku lupa mematikan lampu!—_sahut Hibari dalam hati.

Dino menyelimuti Hibari lalu memandangi wajahnya.

"Haah—aku suka sekali wajahmu yang sedang tidur." Gumam Dino. "Coba kalau kau selalu tenang seperti ini setiap saat.."

_Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang kalau setiap muncul kau selalu menggangguku!—_gertak Hibari dalam hati lagi.

" _Buona notte_, Kyouya—" Dino mencium kening Hibari sebelum ia mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar pelan-pelan. Hibari membuka matanya, lalu perlahan bangkit sambil menyentuh kening yang ditinggali bekas kecupan Dino.

"Tadi itu—apa yang ia lakukan?" semburat rona merah kembali terlihat di pipinya meski tertutupi kegelapan. Ia yakin kalau barusan itu Dino mencium keningnya. Jantungnya terasa sedikit deg-degan. Sekarang pikirannya benar-benar terisi oleh Dino, baik tentang pekerjaannya, atau pun kecupan 'selamat malam' yang ia berikan. Kenapa begitu banyak misteri tentang Dino yang membuatnya tertarik? "Dino—dasar bodoh!"

Malam itu, Hibari Kyouya sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

**Il Segreto di Dino (Rahasia Dino)**

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf kepada reader semua, atas keterlambatannya (yang sangat parah) DX maaf sekali ya... m(_ _)m

Ah, mohon review-nya flame dan ungkapan rasa kecewa pun tidak apa-apa...


	4. Capitolo 4 Il Proprietario del Caffè

**Caro Lettore: **Thanks God, finally I could update chapter 4! 3

**Grazie: **Rui Arisawa, Nakyo Hibasawa, Rst Rheinny del Zialiony, Kurea Cavallone, CursedCrystal, Mocha MintCocoa, Marionette-M, bhiblu21, Penguin Hikikomori, N. Yufa, Chel di Cieli, LuvCookieMuch, for your precious reviews in ch.3 3

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, Il Mio Amore © Ileyra collab with Chel di Cieli

* * *

**Capitolo 4. Il Proprietario del Caffè**

_...rasanya seperti menemukan diriku yang satunya..._

* * *

Sudah seminggu penuh sejak Hibari tinggal bersama sang Don Cavallone. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka terlihat mulai (agak) dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain. Dino yang lebih dewasa harus belajar menerima semua sifat Hibari yang kau tahu betapa galaknya dia kalau sudah ada orang lain berani mencampuri urusannya. Tapi dalam satu minggu ini, perjuangan Dino yang memang tidak sedikit sampai beberapa kali terancam digigit mati akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga. Ia sudah mengerti Hibari luar dalam meskipun _carnivore _yang satu itu sulit sekali untuk diajak membuka diri. Yah— atau lebih tepatnya, Hibari sama sekali tidak ingin membuka diri.

Sementara si c_arnivore _sendiri tampaknya tidak terlalu berminat untuk mengenal Dino lebih jauh lagi. Dari wajahnya saja ia sudah bisa menebak tipe orang yang seperti apa sang Don Cavallone. Meski terkadang Hibari selalu ingin tahu latar belakang Dino, terutama pekerjaannya yang sampai saat ini masih ia rahasiakan. Di sisi lain, Hibari menyadari satu sifat Dino yang paling mencolok—

Ceroboh...

Ya, sejak dua hari yang lalu Hibari sudah mencap Dino sebagai orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat ceroboh.

Waktu itu ketika tuan rumah sedang membuat_ pancake_ untuk sarapan mereka berdua, tiba-tiba telepon yang tertempel di tembok di samping kulkas berdering. Dino segera mengangkat telepon itu dengan terburu-buru tanpa mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu, berbicara panjang tanpa menyadari bahwa di belakangnya kobaran api mulai menjalar ke pemanggang dan peralatan dapur miliknya.

Kalau saja Hibari yang waktu itu sedang berada di lantai dua tidak mencium sesuatu yang aneh dari dapur dan datang mematikan api, Dino Cavallone pasti tengah terbaring di rumah sakit karena menderita luka bakar serius sekarang. Sejak saat itu pula Dino tidak pernah memasak lagi tanpa pengawasan Hibari.

Kemisteriusan Hibari tanpa sengaja semakin menarik perhatian Dino. Hibari tahu akan hal itu namun ia masih tetap menjaga jarak. Sebenarnya Hibari yang menyukai kesendirian itu selalu memandang orang dewasa sebelah mata, ia beranggapan bahwa semua orang dewasa itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat dia akan pergi dari mansion itu kan? Jadi tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengakrabkan diri segala.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Hibari berjalan tak menentu di trotoar dengan Stradivarius di tangannya. Dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya ia biarkan terbuka, sementara kedua lengan kemejanya digulung hingga sikut, rambutnya yang masih berantakan sekilas memberinya kesan seperti pengamen jalanan.

Sesekali laki-laki berambut gelap itu menendang apapun yang dilewati kakinya, jujur bahwasanya Hibari masih kesal dengan ucapan Dino tadi pagi sebelum ia (terpaksa) meninggalkan mansion Cavallone.

"_Kyouya, hari ini kau jalan-jalan di luar ya. Maaf, aku akan mengadakan reuni dengan teman-temanku di sini sekarang. Sebenarnya kalau mau kamu bisa saja ikut, tapi—"_

"Aku benci kerumunan!" geram Hibari sambil terus menyusuri trotoar sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Hari ini hari kerja, wajar saja kalau taman jadi sepi. Dan hal tersebut sangat menguntungkan untuknya.

Hibari duduk di bangku yang jaraknya agak jauh dengan pintu masuk taman, sambil bersandar santai untuk melepaskan rasa lelahnya karena berjalan terlalu lama, ia mengamati langit yang sudah agak mendung.

_Sebentar lagi akan hujan..._

Pikir Hibari sambil kembali duduk tegak_. _

Suasana hening di sekitarnya membuatnya agak mengantuk. Ternyata ada ruginya juga kalau sepi, ia jadi tak bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang yang lewat. Tapi ya sudahlah, untuk mengisi waktu luang, Hibari memutuskan untuk melatih permainan biolanya.

Sebuah lagu sederhana ia mainkan sebaik mungkin. Beberapa hari berduaan dengan sang Stradivarius ternyata membuatnya semakin mahir memainkan alat musik gesek itu. Walau terkadang ia masih salah dalam tempo dan masih salah membaca _partiture_. Tapi yah, setidaknya sekarang tabungan Dino selama enam tahun itu tidak terbuang sia-sia.

"Oya oya—"

Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Hibari menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh. Keningnya berkerut saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya dengan rambut biru mencolok dan bermodel seperti—

_Nanas._

Ya, nanas.

Laki-laki nanas itu memakai mantel hitam panjang dengan kancing terbuka yang menutupi kaos putih polos. Ujung celana jeans-nya yang berwarna krem muda terlihat kotor, mungkin pria ini berlari dalam kubangan sebelum sampai ke sini dan bertemu Hibari. Dan—oh, apa ia salah lihat atau orang asing itu memang memiliki warna mata yang berbeda?

"Hmm—kok berhenti?" tanya orang asing itu sambil berjalan mendekati Hibari yang kemudian memberikan _death glare _gratisan pada si nanas_. _"Oya oya, tampaknya kau tidak mudah untuk didekati, eh?"

Hibari sedikit menyeringai, baguslah kalau si nanas itu sadar bahwa Hibari susah untuk di dekati, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot membuang tenaga untuk menghajarnya. Namun laki-laki nanas itu bukannya menjauh tapi malah terus berjalan ke arah Hibari dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya sehingga jarak antar wajah mereka hanya terpisah setengah meter. Hibari baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk menggertak, namun laki-laki asing itu bergumam dengan senyum mengembang.

"Aku suka musik yang kau mainkan. Sederhana tapi indah."

Termenung agak lama. Mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan dalam hening hingga laki-laki jangkung itu bertanya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kenapa?"

"...Bukan apa-apa." Sahut Hibari sembari berpaling dan melupakan niatnya untuk menggertak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya permainan biola Hibari mendapat pujian dari seseorang. Meski Dino sering menemaninya berlatih, tapi ia tidak pernah berkomentar, hanya duduk tersenyum memperhatikan sosok Hibari yang serius berlatih atau malah mengganggu konsentrasinya. Sehingga jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Hibari merasa sedikit senang.

"Boleh kupinjam biolamu sebentar?" tanya laki-laki asing itu masih sambil tersenyum.

Hibari memberikan _death glare _sebagai jawaban, namun si rambut nanas tetap membujuknya.

"Ayolah, aku punya lagu yang bagus."

"Lagu apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya padamu kalau kau tak meminjamkan biolamu."

Hibari sebenarnya keberatan, namun pada akhirnya ia meminjamkan Stradivarius kesayangannya. Yah, anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih atas pujian yang barusan.

"Nah, coba dengarkan ini," kata si kepala nanas sambil mencoba memainkan sebuah musik lembut dengan anggun dan profesional. Saat itu juga Hibari menyadari bahwa level laki-laki itu berada jauh di atasnya. Sang _carnivore _sampai nyaris tak berkedip melihat permainannya yang sempurna. Lagu yang dimainkan oleh laki-laki asing itu seolah-olah menghipnotis dan membawa alam sadarnya ke dunia lain. Sialnya lagi, angin sepoi-sepoi yang mempermainkan pucuk rambut si nanas membuatnya terlihat—keren.

Antara rasa iri dan kagum dan kesal dengan _skill _lelaki itu, tanpa sadar Hibari bersumpah dalam hati bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan melampauinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya setelah berhenti menggesek senar biola.

"Tidak buruk."

"Hmm—terima kasih." Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Itu lagu karanganmu?"

"Bukan, tadi itu sebenarnya salah satu karya Antonnio Vivaldi yang kurombak."

"Oh."

"Kau tahu, itu tadi adalah lagu untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

_Memangnya siapa yang nanya?!_

Komentar Hibari dalam hati.

"Kau sudah memainkan lagumu kan? Sekarang kembalikan biolaku!"

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih!" Laki-laki itu mengembalikan biola Hibari sambil tersenyum.

Tepat saat Stradivarius berpindah tangan, hujan gerimis yang tiba-tiba membesar mengguyur mereka berdua.

"Oya oya... Mau berteduh di cafѐ-ku? Tidak jauh dari sini." Si pria nanas memberikan tawaran. Tadinya Hibari akan menolak kalau saja ia tidak menambahkan, "kalau biolamu kebasahan nanti rusak lho!"

Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Hibari mengikuti lelaki itu berlari menembus hujan dan berteduh di cafѐ yang ternyata bersebrangan dengan taman. Untung saja pakaian dan biolanya belum terlalu basah.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak si nanas seraya membuka pintu cafѐ. Hibari masuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

Cafѐ yang terlihat sederhana dari luar itu ternyata dalamnya tidak jauh beda dengan ruang makan di mansion Dino. Berbagai macam hiasan berjejer rapi di setiap sudut ruangan, lukisan-lukisan pemandangan menghiasi dinding ber-wallapaper biru mosaik dan aroma kopi kental tercium dari ruangan yang dibatasi pintu kaca _emboss_.

Hibari duduk di salah satu kursi meja tamu sambil memperhatikan sang pemilik cafѐ yang membuka mantel dan menggantungnya tak jauh dari pintu masuk, kemudian pandangan matanya berkeliling ke sekitar.

"Ke mana para pelangganmu?" tanya Hibari ketika _carnivore _itu menyadari bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang duduk di meja tamu.

"Hari ini kebetulan kami sedang tutup," jawab si nanas seraya menuangkan secangkir teh hangat lalu menyuguhkannya pada Hibari, "Para pegawaiku sedang membeli bahan keperluan cafѐ, dan adikku yang biasa membantu sedang jalan-jalan bersama temannya sekarang."

"Oh."

Hibari menyeruput teh di depannya sambil terus memperhatikan si pemilik cafѐ yang sibuk mengelap meja.

"Hei." Panggil Hibari.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa matamu?"

"Oh, ini ya?" sahut si nanas sambil memegangi mata kanannya yang berwarna merah. "Mataku memang begini sejak lahir, apa terlihat aneh?"

"Ya. Aneh dan tidak logis."

"Kufufu, kau orang pertama yang dengan jujurnya berkata demikian."

"Tersinggung?" tanya Hibari sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak sama sekali." Laki-laki itu membalas seringai Hibari dengan senyum tipis. "Kau mau coba _cappucino _buatanku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hibari pendek sambil menghabiskan tehnya.

"Ya sudah." Si Nanas menuangkan secangkir _cappucino _lalu duduk di meja tamu bersama dengan Hibari yang menerawang ke luar jendela sambil menunggu hujan reda.

"Ah ya, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan," ujar si pemilik toko seraya meminum _cappucino _di tangannya dengan anggun. Aroma kopinya harum, rasanya agak menyesal juga karena tadi Hibari menolak tawarannya.

"Aku Rokudo Mukuro. Boleh kutahu namamu?"

Hibari berpaling dari cangkir kopi dan menatap Mukuro yang tersenyum menunggu jawabannya.

"Kyouya," jawab Hibari datar, "Hibari Kyouya."

"Oya—"

"Namaku Kyouya, bukan Oya." Sahut Hibari tajam.

"Kufufu—aku tahu kok, aku hanya heran, rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Hibari di suatu tempat."

Hibari tiba-tiba terlihat sangat terkejut, namun berhubung pemuda itu pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya, Mukuro nyaris tidak menyadari adanya perubahan pada raut wajah sang _Carnivore _barusan_._

"Di dunia ini banyak nama Hibari." Kata Hibari sambil memalingkan pandangannya.

"Hmm, mungkin kau benar." Mukuro masih berusaha mengingat nama Hibari, tapi setelah ia menyadari bahwa Hibari nampak terganggu, akhirnya ia berhenti. Untungnya Mukuro memiliki _feeling _kuat, laki-laki itu segera tahu bahwa Hibari tidak ingin ia mengungkit-ungkit nama marganya lagi.

"Hei, boleh aku memanggilmu Kyouya-kun?" tanya Mukuro, dengan senyum yang selalu menempel di wajahnya itu.

"Terserah."

"Sudah lama bermain biola, Kyouya-kun?" tanya Mukuro lagi.

"Baru beberapa hari."

"Oya? Baru beberapa hari tapi permainanmu sudah sebagus itu. Kufufu, sepertinya kau berbakat."

Hibari tak bereaksi dengan pujian Mukuro yang barusan, itu karena ia memang sudah tahu kalau dirinya berbakat. Meski permainannya kalah indah dengan Mukuro, Hibari yakin suatu hari nanti ia pasti bisa lebih hebat lagi. Ya, lihat saja nanti!

"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Mukuro lagi ketika suasana mulai mendingin.

"Aku tinggal di mana pun itu bukan urusanmu."

"Oya oya, dingin sekali." Gumam Mukuro sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tapi kau orang yang menarik."

Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Mukuro.

"Aku jarang bertemu dengan orang yang sejujur dan sedingin kamu sebelumnya. Pelanggan-pelangganku semuanya membosankan, mereka bisa tersenyum di depanku tapi sebenarnya mencemooh di belakangku. Terkadang aku ingin menyiram kopi panas ke arah wajah mereka saat mereka berkata bahwa mata dan model rambutku terlihat bagus, tapi aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka sebenarnya, mereka menganggapku aneh." Mukuro menghabiskan _Cappucino_ di tangannya setelah selesai bercerita, sementara Hibari tertegun sesaat. Entah mengapa ia mengerti perasaan si nanas setelah mendengar curhatannya.

Hibari tahu betul penderitaan orang-orang yang didiskriminasi, dibedakan dari yang lainnya, dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, rasanya seperti diasingkan ke pulau tak berpenghuni.

"Bodoh. Kau itu bukan satu-satunya orang yang dianggap aneh." Gumam Hibari.

Mukuro diam sebentar lalu tiba-tiba saja tertawa geli.

_Apa dia itu bermaksud menghiburku? _Batin Mukuro.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Hibari dengan _death glare _yang spontan keluar.

"Kufufu. Sepertinya aku jadi suka padamu." Goda Mukuro di sisa-sisa tawanya. Hibari memasang tampang 'WTF' sementara Mukuro kembali tertawa. Ia ingin sekali menghajar cowok yang ada di depannya itu namun Hibari memilih untuk mengambil Stradivarius-nya dan pergi.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Hujannya sudah berhenti, aku mau pulang."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Mukuro berdiri dari kursi dan pergi ke balik pintu kaca. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia muncul sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik kecil yang berisi sesuatu.

"Apa ini?"

"Bubuk kopi. Sebenarnya tadi kau ingin mencoba _cappucino _buatanku kan?"

"..." Hibari diam terpaku menatap kantung plastik putih yang sudah berada di tangannya itu. Memang benar tadi ia tergoda dengan aroma kopi buatannya. Tapi kenapa si kepala nanas itu bisa tahu?

Tanpa berbaik hati untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, Hibari membalikkan badan dan pergi begitu saja, ia sempat mendengar si pemilik cafѐ itu berteriak "Sampai besok, Kyouya-kun!" sebelum berjalan terlalu jauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Mukuro.

.

.

.

"Kyouya!" Seseorang memanggil Hibari dari balik kaca mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti di sampingnya. Hibari menoleh dan mendapati Dino Cavallone yang memberinya isyarat untuk naik. Tanpa pikir panjang, _Carnivore _yang sudah bejalan selama sepuluh menit setelah ia keluar dari cafѐ itu pun segera naik.

"Maaf ya aku harus membuatmu menunggu lama." Kata Dino sebelum memacu mobilnya.

"Mobil siapa ini?"

"Romari—emm—maksudku, mobil pamanku. Mobilku belum selesai diservice."

"Oh."

"Reuni nya memakan waktu agak lama. Kau pasti merasa bosan sekali ya hari ini?"

Hibari duduk bersandar, memandangi plastik putih kecil pemberian Mukuro di tangannya.

"—_Sepertinya aku jadi suka padamu." _

Kata-kata Mukuro yang ceplas-ceplos itu sempat terpikirkan oleh Hibari sebelum ia memasukkan bubuk kopi pemberiannya ke dalam saku kemeja.

"Hmm—tidak terlalu membosankan."

* * *

**Il Proprietario del Caffè **(Sang Pemilik Cafè)

Hore! Bisa update setelah sekian lamanya hiatus! XD (padahal mau ulangan). Rasanya gatel banget soalnya Ley belum memenuhi janji Ley buat update Il Mio Amore sih. Ukh—

Terus, maap buat reader yang menantikan adegan D18, ^^a

**Reader: Katanya mau apdet Gola TV juga? Gimana sih?!**

Iya, itu juga tadinya mau apdet, tapi kena WB soalnya temen yang biasanya gaje dan jadi inspirasi sekarang udah gak sering ngelawak lagi, dia sibuk belajar buat kejar PTN sih...

**Reader: Terus fic2 lainnya gimana?**

Sedang diusahakan.

**Reader: Dari kemaren ngomongnya diusahakan melulu, tapi publishnya tetep lambat!**

Gomen, Ley juga nunggu mood ngetik sih...kalo bikin plot gx pake mood, biasanya suka banyak typo terus keluar dari konsep awal. Masalahnya, mood ngetik nya itu lama keluar, itulah yang menyebabkan terlambatnya apdet, pemirsa... lagian editorku Chel di Cieli juga lagi sibuk ngurusin kuliahnya sekarang, hiks...email gw gak dibalas-balas...TAT

**Reader: Tapi ya nggak ampe berbulan-bulan juga kalee? Itu sih emang lu nya aja yang males.**

Ya, sebenarnya itulah alasan utamanya, Ley males ngetik nih. Males ngetik, males ngedit, males deh pokoknya. Tapi sebenernya cerita Il Mio Amore dah sampe ch.7 di buku tulis, cuma ya itu dia, males banget mindahin ke lappie.

**Reader: Dasar pemales!**

Emang :D

**Reader: ...**

Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!

**Reader: Apa lagi sih?**

Minta review dong~ XD *namprak*


	5. Capitolo 5 Dormire Insieme

**Caro Lettore: **Oke, ini udah lama banget, Ley tahu, dan Ley menyesal huhu. Fic ini harusnya collab dengan temen Ley, tapi dianya undur, jadi harus Ley lanjutin seorang diri, padahal dia yang punya konsepnya. Jadi yah—mau gak mau, ceritanya sesuai dengan plot dari ide Ley sendiri. Dan sekedar peringatan, alurnya akan Ley perlambat. Interaksi antara Dino dan Hibari di sini bakal Ley buat se-real mungkin. Perasaan mereka akan bertahap sedikit demi sedikit dan lama-lama menjadi bukit.

Oh ya, Ley juga mengadakan sedikit peubahan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, tapi bukan mengubah plot atau alurnya kok cuma merapikan bahasanya aja. Habisnya masih berantakan haha.

**Grazie: **Reine Cavallone, Cursed Crystal, LuvCookieMuch, miawpyon, Chiheisen, Suzuru Seiyo, AniFreakZ, Yoichidea syhufellrs, alwayztora, UchiKaze No SasuNaru, Jerapah361, D18 Lover, , Dee Kyou, Urara, for your precious reviews in ch.4 ^^

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, Il Mio Amore © Ileyra

* * *

**Capitolo 5. Dormire Insieme**

_... kadang-kadang, jujur bukanlah hal yang buruk..._

* * *

"Ahh~akhirnya! Aku sudah kangen sekali padamu!"

Dino Cavallone, dengan ekspresi yang menurut Hibari terlalu lebay, memeluk bagian depan mobil Ferrari hitamnya yang baru saja selesai diperbaiki. Pagi hari ini, laki-laki bernama Romario mengantarkan mobil kesayangan sang tuan rumah Cavallone sewaktu ia pergi bekerja entah ke mana, seperti biasa. Kemudian ketika Dino pulang pada malam harinya, laki-laki itu langsung melempar koper jinjing yang dibawanya ke sembarang tempat dan buru-buru pergi ke garasi. Kemudian seperti inilah keadaannya sekarang—bermesraan dengan mesin beroda empat seperti orang autis.

Mobil itu pemberian kakek Dino—begitulah yang dikatakan Romario—dan yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia sangat sayang sekali sama mobilnya adalah karena hanya itulah satu-satunya benda peninggalan dari sang kakek sebelum ia meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Hibari hanya menghela nafas pendek.

Pada dasarnya semua benda yang hanya menyimpan ingatan masa lalu tidak pernah berarti di mata Hibari. Ia lebih menyukai benda-benda yang berguna untuk masa depannya, seperti tonfa pemberian Dino misalnya. Senjata itu kini senantiasa menemani Hibari tiap kali ia pergi ke luar.

"Kyouya! Jalan-jalan yuk!"

Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Dino. Ia menghampiri Hibari yang sedari tadi berdiri bersama Romario memperhatikan kelakuan si tuan rumah sambil bersandar pada dinding dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Yuk? Aku ingin mencoba mobilku." Ajaknya sekali lagi.

Oh ya ampun, tidak bisa kah dia jalan-jalan sendirian tanpa Hibari di sisinya? Padahal Hibari sendiri sudah berencana akan berlatih biola lagi malam ini.

"Aku sibuk." Jawab Hibari singkat dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa.

"Ayolah—kau kan belum pernah naik mobilku, iya kan?"

"...Lalu?"

"Makanya—ayo sekarang coba!" Tanpa persetujuan Hibari, Dino langsung menarik pergelangan tangan lelaki itu sampai ke depan pintu mobil. Hibari pasti sudah berontak atau melayangkan setidaknya satu pukulan ke arah wajah si pirang kalau saja Dino tidak membisikkan sesuatu sebelum menyuruhnya naik.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Hibari tertegun dan berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk naik juga. Dino tersenyum lebar kemudian setelah pamit singkat pada Romario, ia segera menyalakan mesin dan memacu mobilnya keluar garasi.

Seperti sebelumnya, pemandangan Palermo selalu dapat menarik perhatian Hibari. Apalagi malam itu cuacanya begitu cerah. Hibari bisa melihat toko pakaian dan sepatu yang sempat mereka kunjungi. Wao, bahkan hingga malam hari pun kedua toko itu tak sepi pengunjung. Ia juga bisa melihat toko musik besar tempatnya membeli stradivarius. Sesaat kemudian Hibari teringat dengan tampang Dino yang frustasi ketika ia mengecek bahwa tabungannya selama 6 tahun tinggal tersisa beberapa Euro. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Dino memperhatikannya, Hibari tersenyum tipis, memicu tuan rumah Cavallone itu untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Dino tiba-tiba. Hibari menoleh, senyumnya menghilang, "kau suka kan kuajak jalan-jalan dengan mobilku?"

"Biasa saja."

"Ayolah, aku melihatmu tersenyum sepanjang jalan tadi."

"..."

Hibari tak menggubris dan kembali mengamati pemandangan yang mereka lewati, namun hal itu tak membuat Dino berhenti memperhatikan laki-laki pendiam yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau suka dengan pemandangan kota ya?" tanya Dino lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan dulu, setelah itu kuajak kau ke tempat yang pemandangannya lebih indah lagi?"

Hibari diam, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

Makan malam mereka sederhana. Dino membeli dua buah _cheese burger, _satu _french fries _ukuran besar dan dua buah soda reguler di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang menyediakan layanan _drive thru_. Setelah itu Dino mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari arah kota, menuju ke wilayah perbukitan yang sepi. Tak ada obrolan yang berlangsung selama mereka berkendara. Hibari terlalu fokus menerawang ke luar jendela sementara Dino sibuk mengunyah _french fries_. Ketika mobil Dino tiba-tiba berbelok ke arah jalan tak beraspal yang gelap, barulah Hibari membuka mulut.

"Pemandangan apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan di hutan gelap seperti ini?"

"Belum sampai, lihat saja nanti."

Hibari menghela nafas kecil kemudian mencomot beberapa _french fries _yang sudah hampir habis. Tunggu, _sudah habis_? Padahal rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia melihat kentang-kentang itu masih penuh.

"Dasar kau _herbivore._"

"Hah? Apa?"

"_Herbivore_." Ucap Hibari sekali lagi.

"Kau menyebutku _herbivore_?" Dino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit tertawa geli. "Sebutan macam apa itu? Gak keren."

"Cuma herbivora sejati yang sanggup menghabiskan kentang goreng sebanyak ini sendirian."

Dino mengerling bungkusan _french fries _yang ditaruh Hibari di atas _dashboard_. Hampir kosong. Laki-laki itu tertawa.

"Apa boleh buat, aku suka kentang goreng."

Dua menit kemudian, sang supir menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah perbatasan jurang yang diberi tembok setinggi pinggang. Hibari menoleh ke jendela, matanya melebar sedikit menyaksikan lautan lampu yang bergumul di bawah sana. Ia bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan kota Palermo dari atas bukit. Keindahan itu membuatnya tertegun sampai-sampai melupakan sebatang _french fries _yang masih bertengger di tangannya.

Melihat reaksi Hibari yang _speechless_, Dino tertawa kecil. Ia menyambar burger dan soda mereka yang belum tersentuh kemudian mencuri kentang goreng terakhir di tangan Hibari, membuat laki-laki muda itu menoleh.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun." Serunya seraya membuka pintu mobil. Hibari menurut.

Dino duduk di atas tembok perbatasan sambil membuka bungkusan burgernya lalu ia memberikan jatah Hibari.

"Bagaimana? Indah kan?"

"Lumayan." Jawab Hibari pendek sambil ikut duduk di perbatasan jurang.

"Hmm, sulit sekali membuatu terkesan. Apa aku harus melompat dari jurang dan terbang agar kau bisa berkata 'wow'?"

Hibari menyeringai. Ia membuka bungkusan burger kemudian melahapnya sambil menikmati pemandangan. Angin dingin yang berhembus pelan mempermainkan rambutnya, membuat Hibari merasa santai—dan lapar.

Sejujurnya pemandangan di bawah sana memang membuatnya terkesan. Tapi tempat sepi berbau romantis a la drama ini sama sekali bukan tepat yang cocok untuk dua orang pemuda normal dengan _cheese burger _mereka. Oh ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana Dino bisa tahu ada tempat sebagus ini?

"Kau sering ke sini?"

"Mm—hmm kalau ada waktu luang." Jawab Dino. Ia menggigit makan malamnya sebelum melanjutkan, "atau kalau aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Hibari menoleh.

"Bukannya kau memang tinggal sendirian?"

"Yah, tapi kalau di rumah aku selalu ditemani dengan pekerjaan yang menggunung. Kadang-kadang itu membuatku stress, jadi aku sering ke sini untuk—sekedar menenangkan diri."

Hening sesaat. Kemudian Hibari teringat dengan kata-kata Dino ketika ia mengajaknya pergi.

"Kau bilang kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu, _herbivore_?"

"Ah, ya, aku hampir lupa." Dino menyeruput sodanya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Hibari dengan tatapan serius. "Sewaktu Ro—maksudku—sewaktu pamanku mengantarkan mobil tadi pagi, apa ia bercerita sesuatu padamu?"

"Ia sedikit membicarakanmu."

"Oh ya? Apa katanya?"

"Ia bilang—kau orang baik."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ia tidak bilang apa-apa lagi."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

"Ia tidak menceritakan soal pekerjaanku atau sebagainya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hibari pendek.

"Dan kau tidak bertanya?"

"Tidak."

Dino mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali menyantap burgernya.

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Hibari sambil menoleh. Ia segera menyadari bahwa Dino ragu untuk menjawab.

"Emm—itu—bagaimana ya?"

"Kalau kau jawab pengedar ganja, aku tidak akan kaget."

Mendengar pernyataan Hibari, justru Dino lah yang kaget.

"Ya ampun, Kyouya, dari mana kau mendapat asumsi seperti itu?"

"Orang bernama Romario itu memanggilmu boss, dan aku tahu ia bukan pamanmu."

Dino terdiam sesaat lalu menghela nafas. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menyeruput sodanya sebelum berkata pelan.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku—sebenarnya detektif." Hibari mengernyitkan alis. Mendengar kata detektif—entah mengapa seluruh ototnya merasa tegang tiba-tiba. Hibari tidak suka dengan istilah berbau kriminalitas dan sebagainya. "Aku sedang menyelidiki kasus yang berbahaya sekarang, aku tidak mau kau ikut terseret. Dan ya, Romario memang bukan pamanku, ia asistenku."

"Orang ceroboh sepertimu—jadi detektif?" Hibari tersenyum menyindir.

"Hei, meskipun begitu, aku ini jenius! Aku bukan sekedar detektif abal, kau tahu? Aku memiliki link dengan Interpol dan CIA."

"Wao. Memangnya berapa umurmu?"

"Tahun ini dua puluh satu." Sahut Dino nyengir. "Aku detektif muda yang keren."

Hibari mendengus.

"Lalu kasus apa yang sedang kau hadapi, _herbivore_?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin kau ikut terlibat. Kau cukup tahu bahwa aku ini detektif, bukan pengedar ganja."

"Terserah." Sahut Hibari sambil melahap suapan terakhir dari burgernya. Dino menatap Hibari sejenak. Ia tersenyum sederhana.

"Hei, Kyouya, kau mau menghabiskan burgerku? Aku kenyang. Lagipula—kau suka burger kan?"

Kening Hibari mengernyit. Kilat matanya memperlihatkan kecurigaan. "...Dari mana kau tahu aku suka burger?"

Dino hanya mengangkat bahu sambil nyengir lebar dan berkata dengan lantang. "Sudah kubilang, aku ini detektif jenius."

Sedetik kemudian, Hibari melempar wajah menyebalkan itu dengan segelas soda yang masih penuh.

.

.

.

Saat itu pukul sebelas malam tepat. Romario tengah membereskan beberapa kertas dokumen yang berceceran di atas meja di lantai tiga dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah folder. Kemudian ia mendengar suara derungan mobil yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Laki-laki berkacamata itu berjalan ke arah jendela lebar. Menyibakkan tirai dan menerawang ke arah gerbang dengan penasaran.

Oh, tuan rumah sudah kembali, rupanya?

"Bagaimana jalan-jalann anda?" sambut Romario begitu Dino dan Hibari turun dari mobil di garasi. Hibari terlihat masih segar, sementara Dino sendiri terlihat kuprun dan capek, selain itu— "Boss—eh, maksudku, Dino, kenapa kaosmu bisa basah begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Romario, kau boleh memanggilku boss seperti biasa, anak ini sudah tahu." Sahut Dino. "Hari ini kau menginap di sini?"

"Ehh, ya boss."

"Bagus." Seru Dino seraya menyerahkan jaket hoodie berbulu kesayangannya pada Romario. "Bisa tolong antarkan ke laundry yang biasa besok pagi? Tadi ada hujan soda lokal."

Dino langsung masuk ke mansion tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, diikuti oleh Hibari di belakangnya. Sementara Romario tetap berdiri mematung dengan kening mengerut tak mengerti.

"Hujan soda lokal?"

.

.

.

"Hei, Kyouya, ini sudah tengah malam tahu." Kepala Dino menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Hibari. Rambutnya masih basah karena habis mandi, tapi matanya terlihat mengantuk. Ia juga tampak menguap beberapa kali.

Dari atas tempat tidur, Hibari melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Ya, ini memang sudah tengah malam, ia juga sudah tahu itu.

"...Lalu?"

"Apa latihan biolamu tidak bisa dilanjutkan esok hari?" tanya Dino seraya nyelonong masuk begitu saja dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur dengan lelahnya. "Aku tak bisa tidur karena mendengar musikmu."

"Bukan urusanmu kapan aku mau berlatih." Jawab Hibari dingin. "Kalau kau terganggu, kau bisa tidur di kamar yang lainnya." Ia kembali berfokus pada buku berisi _partiture _yang berada di depannya dan mulai menggesek senar biola dengan anggun.

Dino bangkit dari posisinya, memandang Hibari dengan mata setengah mengantuk setengah bete. Meski ia merasa sedikit terganggu, tapi Dino suka sekali melihat laki-laki muda itu memainkan biola. Hibari Kyoya memang sangat berbakat, baru juga beberapa hari belajar biola, tapi ia sudah bisa memainkan lagu yang rumit.

"Kalau begitu, mainkan musik pengantar tidur untukku."

Alis Hibari mengernyit, "Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku memainkan lagu seenaknya, _herbivore_."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu, aku memintamu. Ayolah, anggap saja sebagai balasan setelah membelikan biola itu, oke?" Tangan Dino mengambil beberapa buku _partiture_, mulai memilah-milah lagu. "Nah, coba mainkan lagu yang ini."

"Eppure sentire?" gumam Hibari.

"Ah, tidak jadi deh, yang ini saja. Echo milik Jason Walker." Ralat Dino sembari menyerahkan buku yang lain pada Hibari. "Menurutmu terlalu sulit?"

Hibari memeriksa tiap not balok dari awal sampai akhir.

"Tidak. Tapi harus diiringi piano."

"Yah, mainkan saja tanpa iringan piano."

"Nanti terdengar datar."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"...Dasar _herbivore_ keras kepala."

"Ya ya, aku memang herbivora dan aku keras kepala, jadi mainkan saja, oke?" Dino mulai tak sabar, ia merebahkan diri di bantal dan mulai menutup matanya. Hibari menghela nafas sedikit. Mau tak mau ia mengangkat biolanya dan mulai memainkan lagu yang Dino minta.

Hibari tak familiar dengan lagu Echo karangan Jason Walker tapi tiap nada-nada yang dihasilkannya membuat ia terhanyut. Ia juga tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa liriknya tapi Hibari yakin bahwa lagu yang ia mainkan sama sekali bukan lagu pengantar tidur. Lagu ini terlalu lembut, terlalu sendu—lagu untuk orang seperti dirinya. Ah sial, apa ini efek karena bakatnya yang luar biasa atau karena Hibari memainkannya dengan biola stradivarius? Kenapa ia bisa yakin lagu itu mencerminkan seorang Hibari Kyouya?

Satu bait—dua bait terlewati. Tempo yang pelan dari musik halus itu membuat Hibari sedikit mengantuk. Tapi ia berniat memainkannya sampai tuntas. Ia _harus_ memainkannya dengan tuntas. Lagipula ia kan sudah janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melampaui cowok berambut pucuk yang ditemuinya tempo hari.

"Ok, sudah cukup." Seru Dino. Hibari otomatis menghentikan permainan biola dan menoleh ke arahnya. Laki-laki pirang itu kini menatapnya penuh arti, bukan dengan pandangan ngantuk setengah bete yang barusan, namun dengan sorot mata serius yang teduh. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya kemudian membereskan buku-buku _partiture _Hibari, merebut stradivarius dalam genggamannya dan menyimpannya ke atas meja . Hibari baru saja akan protes, tapi kemudian Dino menarik selimut, memaksa pemuda berambut raven itu untuk ikut berbaring. "Sekarang, kau tidur."

"Tunggu dulu, _herbivore_, ini kamarku."

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan tidur di sini."

"Malam ini saja, aku ngantuk sekali." Dino berguling hingga matanya bertemu dengan manik hitam Hibari. Ia tersenyum dan bergumam pelan, "lagipula setelah melihat wajahmu barusan, mana mungin aku menginggalkanmu sendiri."

Alis Hibari mengernyit mendengar pernyataan tak logis tersebut. "Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Mmm tidak ada apa-apa kok."

_Death glare _gratisan_. _Dino hanya tertawa canggung melihat reaksi galak tersebut. Ia meraih kepala Hibari kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan seraya berkata, "kau terlihat kesepian sekali. Aku tidak suka melihat ekspresimu yang seperti itu."

"Aku tidak kesepian."

"Mm—hmm? Lalu apa?"

Hibari tak menjawab—atau lebih tepatnya, tak bisa menjawab. Kemudian ia mendengar Dino tertawa lagi, kali ini suaranya melemah—dan sepasang iris kecokelatan miliknya sudah bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata.

"Sudah, pokoknya kau tidur saja. Besok aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Rahasia."

Hibari ingin sekali bangun dan membanting si pirang itu dengan buku-buku _partiture_-nya, tapi kenyamanan tempat tidur membuat niatnya undur. Kehadiran Dino di sana membuat ranjang luas itu menjadi hangat. Wangi shampoo dari rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah membuat Hibari rileks. Tanpa sadar bibir pria bermata _onyx _itu tersenyum.

Ah, sudah lama ia tidak ditemani tidur. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia tidur bersama seseorang?

"..."

Hibari tidak ingat.

Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Masa lalu itu terlalu kelam untuk dijadikan kenangan. Teralu gelap. Terlalu menyesakkan. Sekarang yang perlu ia khawatirkan adalah masa depannya dan bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dari kejaran masa lampau. Hibari Kyouya sudah terbiasa sendirian, ia tidak akan apa-apa. Ia bisa melakukannya.

Tapi—apa ia mampu?

Kalau ia jujur dan meminta bantuan Dino, apa semuanya akan lebih baik? Atau sebaliknya?

"Cavallone..."

Menggumamkan nama itu membuat hatinya berdesir. Dino tampak tak bereaksi. Ia pasti sudah tidur. Sudah ia duga, dasar _herbivore_.

"..."

Oh ya, kalau dipikir-pikir ia belum pernah memanggil nama laki-laki berwajah original itu dengan nama depannya. Hibari juga belum mengucapkan terima kasih karena Dino memberinya tempat untuk berlindung. Kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa?

"Dino..." Hibari berbisik halus.

"Hmm?" Dan mata hazel itu pun terbuka.

—_Sial._

"Ada apa?" tanya Dino. Laki-laki blonde itu menggisik mataya sambil menguap kecil.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Hibari seraya membalikkan badan memunggungi Dino. Ia menutup mata dan pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Kenapa rasanya _awkward _sekali memanggil _herbivore_ itu dengan nama depannya? Padahal Dino sendiri tak memiliki kesulitan saat ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyouya.

Hibari tersentak ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangan Dino. Ya iya lah, tangan siapa lagi? Hibari refleks bangun dan segera menyingkirkan tangan maskulin itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Geramnya. Setengah kesal setengah kaget. "Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!"

Dino membetulkan posisi tidurnya sebelum bergumam dengan suara pelan yang dipengaruhi kantuk. Matanya kembali menutup tapi bibirnya tersenyum simpul. "Mmmm, kupikir kau akan suka dipeluk kalau sedang kesepian."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak—ck, sudahlah!" Hibari kembali berbaring. Tak ada gunanya adu mulut di tengah malam seperti ini dengan orang bodoh yang setengah sadar. Hanya akan membuang-buang tenanga percuma. Lagipula—

"Lagipula dari mana kau mendapat asumsi konyol kalau aku kesepian, _herbivore_?"

"Sudah kubilang—aku ini detektif jenius." Dino tertawa ringan melawan rasa kantuknya sesaat, lalu kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hibari dengan mata tertutup dan jatuh tidur dalam beberapa detik berikutnya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang dipeluknya kini hanya diam menghela napas pasrah. Ia sudah ngantuk sekali.

Meski tangan Dino yang merangkulnya membuat Hibari tak bisa bergerak bebas, tapi pemuda itu merasa aman. Dan— mendengar suara dengkuran halus serta detak jantungnya yang beraturan membut Hibari tenang. Segala kegelisahannya mengenai masa lalu langsung sirna seketika.

Hibari tersenyum tulus meski hanya beberapa detik. Menghela nafas melepaskan lelah, sebelah tangannya bergerak ke punggung Dino yang hangat, membalas rangkulan pemuda tinggi itu dan menutup matanya seraya bergumam lembut sebelum terlelap.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

**Dormire Insieme : **_Sleeping together._

**A/N: **Oke, cukup sekian dulu ya, reader! Maaf pendek hehe. Tapi setelah ini semoga Ley masih bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Ley mohon dukungannya yaaa! Semoga gak WB lagi haha. Meski lama updatenya, tapi Ley janji gak akan membiarkan fic ini terlantar ^^b. Last words, review please? \(*w*)/


End file.
